There are two basic types of luggage namely soft side luggage and rigid luggage such as cases and trunks. The former type has an advantage in that it can be crushed or folded up so that it occupies a minimum amount of space when not in use. Also, the walls of the luggage piece, being flexible, allow for certain amount of overpacking. However, the same attribute means that fragile articles in the luggage can be damaged if the luggage piece is handled roughly or impacted from without. A hard case, on the other hand, having rigid walls, protects the case contents. It is disadvantaged in that when empty, it takes up a relatively large space in a closet or storage area.
It would be desirable, therefore, to be able to provide a luggage piece which has the advantages of both hard and soft side luggage, with none of the disadvantages.